caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
XGWL Title History
Here is the list of titles in the XGWL as of / / . =Current XGWL Championships= XGWL Ultimate Heavyweight Championship 1st known as the XGWL Ultimate title, then the XGW Ultimate title, and now, It's the XGWL Ultimate Heavyweight Championship. The title design is that of a spinner that is of Platinum design encrusted with Diamonds. Only the elite of XGWL is eligible to compete for this title. The title was introduced on 7/23/2007 on the Premiere Episode of XGWL. The title was crowned at XGWL's 1st CPV: In Da House on 8/19/2007 when XtremeTony defeated Sherman in the Main Event. The title changed hands at Paid In FULL on 11/11/2007 when Karnage defeated XtremeTony in controversial fashion. At All Eyes On Me, Jon Pryor defeated Karnage at All Eyes on Me. At Spring Breakout, XtremeTony re-gained the XGW Ultimate title. With 2 consecutive Transitional Champions, Karnage is enjoying his 2nd title reign and has successfully defended his title at In Da House II. Karnage will be set to defend his title on XGW Charged Ep 35 Against El Toro Extremo. At Paid In Full 2008, Exodecai became the Ultimate Champion. Then Sky defeated Exodecai at Thug Life 2009 to become; however, Exodecai won a rematch on XGWL Charged Ep45 to regain the Ultimate title and has been able to successfully defend his title at Malicious Intent. Exodecai is the longest reigning champion for any title in XGWL History. And with the win by Jothathen Magnum at Global Warning, made him the 8th person to hold the XGWL Ultimate title. At In Da House 4, The Great D won the Ultimate title and became the 9th person to hold the title. On Charged Ep70, Exodecai is the 1st to win the XGWL Ultimate Champion for the 3rd time. At Thug Life 2011, XtremeTony was able to win the XGWL Ultimate Championship and going the longest time in between championship reigns. The Ultimate title is the highest prestige title in XGWL's Heavyweight Division & highest overall in XGWL. XGWL Professional Championship The 2nd Biggest Singles title in the XGWL. The title design is that of a spinner with gold & silver. The championship was won by James "Lionheart" Florence by defeating The Great D at In Da House. At Hybrid Haven, Lionheart lost to Jon Pryor. Then at Paid In FULL, El Toro Extremo won the title in an Elimination Chamber Match. Jonathen Magnum defeated El Toro Extremo at All Eyes On Me. Then The Great D defeated Johnathen Magnum on XGW Fusion Ep 32, but only held the title for a short amount of time when Harbor Light defeated The Great D at Operation Freedom. In a surprise faction, Magnum cashed in his rematch clause and defeated Harbor Light. After that, a rising star in XGWL won the title at Paid In Full 2008 named Apollo. After Chad Miller won the Pro title, it made him the biggest Champion in XGWL. After that, The Great D won the title back and now is the 1st to hold the Pro Championship 3 times. The Pro championship is the 2nd highest prestige title in XGWL's Heavyweight Division. XGWL Pure Championship The XGWL Pure Championship is the newest title to be added to XGWL. It is the 3rd highest singles title in XGWL. 1st won by Tommy Kazarian at Thug Life 2010. XGWL Crucero Championship The XGWL Crucero Title had a strict Weight Limit of 220 lbs. The Cruceros always deliver a fast-paced match every time they step in the ring. The title was retiring due to the title being unified with the Pure Championship back in 2010. The title became reactivated after Brandon Thomas defeating Dragon Boy in an 8-man tournament for the title. XGWL Tag Team Championship The XGWL's tag team title division is a great division. The title design is that of a spinner w/ Gold. The division is filled with a great amount of Tag Teams and brings great prestige. The Team of Exodecai & Zodiack has held the title the longest on their 1st title reign until Slash & Sherman broke that record. Team 619 became the 1st team to win the Tag Team Championships for the 4th time. Team Deutschland consists of Patrick Hamburg, Paul Berlin, & Richie Stein and the Freebird rule was in effect when they held the title in their 1st title reign. XGWL Women's World Championship Formerly known as the XGWL Lady Pro Championship before the XGW era (XGWL/MIW merger in 2008). During the merger, it was known as the XGW Women's Championship. The Women's title is exclusive to the Women's Division. After the XGW era, the title was renamed to the XGWL Women's World Championship in late 2008. The design is that of a spinner w/ Platinum & a feminine touch. Sarah Warfield has been the most dominant Women's Champion in XGWL. Holding the title for a record of 277 days. Longer than any other champion in XGWL History, until Exodecai overpassed that reign for 298 Days holding the XGWL Ultimate Championship. At Thug Life 2009 Gia Antonelli defeated Sarah Warfield in what was a true clash of the Titans to become the 7th Woman to hold the XGWL Women's Championship. XGWL Lady Pro Championship Not to be confused with the original Lady Pro Championship, which is now the Women's World Championship. In 2013, Tammy was frustrated with not winning a championship in 5 years and asked XtremeTony to create a title for her. At Paid In Full in December of 2012, the title was on the line as Tammy defeated Solara Logan. After Alexis Vixen defeated Tammy to win her 1st Lady Pro title reign, Vixen had the championship redesigned. XGWL Women's Tag Team Champions The XGWL Women's' Tag Team Champions were created due to high demand for the title by the XGWL fans, and the deep Women's Division that has enough competitors to add another title to the XGWL women's division. =Championship Interesting Facts= Here are some interesting facts about the XGWL titles: *Sherman Samson is the 1st person in XGWL to be a Grand Slam Champion (Crucero, Pro & Tag Team, and Ultimate). *The Great D has the most title reigns with 7 (4 Ultimate & 3 Pro). *Dragon Boy & "Mackin 2 Da MAX" Richard are tied for the 2nd most title reigns in XGWL with 6. **5 Crucero & 1 Pro title reigns for Dragon Boy. **4 Tag Team & 2 Crucero title reigns for "Mackin 2 Da MAX" Richard. *Tammy has the most title reigns in the women's division with 5 (4 reigns as the Women's Champion & 1 as Lady-Pro Champion) *Thug Life 2009 has the most title changed in 1 show with 5. Malicious Intent 2011 tied that record with 5 title changes. *Tommy Kazarian is the XGWL 1st wrestler to win a title from another CAW show while in XGWL in capturing the SEA US Championship at In Da House 3. *Gia Antonelli & Alexis Vixen simultaneously became the 1st ever female grand slam champions in XGWL winning the Women's Tag Team Champions, and their previous respective reigns as Women's Champion on XGWL Charged Ep68. *Johnathen Magnum is the 1st to hold 3 different singles titles in XGWL (Pure, Pro & Ultimate). *Johnathen Magnum is also the fastest to win a championship in XGWL debuting in Feb 2008 and winning the XGWL Pro Championship in March 2008. *Snoop Dogg is the only non-Original CAW in XGWL to win any title in XGWL by winning the Crucero title twice. Category:XGWL Category:Championships in CAW Category:World Championships in CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW Category:Tertiary Championships in CAW Category:Tag Team Championships in CAW Category:Women's Championships in CAW Category:Women's Tag Team Championships in CAW